


第欧根尼俱乐部

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	第欧根尼俱乐部

第欧根尼俱乐部:Mycroft Holmes创办的被称为“伦敦最古怪俱乐部”的上流俱乐部，在俱乐部里会员之间不能交谈，不能打探彼此的身份和隐私，俱乐部创立的目的是给成员提供一个安静的阅读空间。只有会客室可以说话，如果在非会客室说话三次，将会被免去会员资格。

该死。  
Greg Lestrade站在这个他听闻已久却第一次来的地方，认真思考着被原谅的可能。  
这地方很隐蔽，如果Sherlock不告诉他他多半永远找不到。  
一进门入目的是深色的木质地板，大厅除了一个吧台和一面落地穿衣镜空无一物。Greg有些紧张的吐了口气，站在穿衣镜前认真地端详着自己。  
今天穿了Mycroft送的那件衬衫，西装也是Mycroft喜欢的那套灰色暗格，胸前口袋里的丝巾是墨蓝色条纹的，脚上是棕色的小牛皮牛津鞋，头发没有乱，领口也很整齐。很好，得体而英俊。  
Sherlock告诉他这个鬼地方必须穿正装才能进来，而且不能说话，只能用手语交流，这是什么破规定？  
Greg一边想着一边走向了吧台边上站得像一根笔直的柱子一样的男人，用手势打了一个“你好”，然后递给了他一张写好的便条:  
“我找Mycroft Holmes，我叫Greg Lestrade。”  
他的手语水平也就只能打个招呼了。  
男人点点头，走进了身后的一扇看起来就很沉重的门，过了一分钟又走了回来，对他微微弯下腰，做了一个请进的手势。  
Greg跟着他进了门，好奇地打量了一下周围。  
敞开式的阅读区是半围型的沙发，旁边陪着一个小桌子，墙上嵌着的木质书架上满满的摆着各种书籍的精装版，国内外大大小小的每一份报纸都被整齐的挂在报刊架上。灯光不算刺眼，是刚好用来阅读的亮度，俱乐部里如传言一样安静，其间只有侍者偶尔穿梭送上一杯咖啡或是好酒。坐着的人看起来都非富即贵，每个人都专注地盯着自己手上的报纸或是书籍。  
他们正走过的是一条长廊，地上为了降噪铺了一层厚厚的地毯，屋顶明黄色的小灯打在挂在墙上的各种看不懂内容的油画和艺术品上。嗯，这风格很Mycroft。  
侍者把他带到了长廊的中间部分，一扇门非常不显眼的开在这里。侍者冲他点点头，快速地离开了。  
Greg看了看身后，依然是敞开的巨大阅读区。他抬手推门走了进去，Mycroft坐在沙发里，眼睛专注地看着手里厚厚的一本书，头都没抬。  
Greg被这里安静的氛围感染，轻手轻脚地关上门，走到Mycroft的旁边蹲下，把手轻轻放在他的膝盖上然后努力的换上一个略带委屈的表情，直直地看着他。  
Greg明白这次确实是他的错，所以Mycroft从那天以后没有回过家也可以接受，但是距离那天已经一周了，Mycroft从来没有生过这么久的气。Greg很清楚，如果Mycroft不想让他找到，那他绝对没有任何可能得到关于他的半点消息。  
Thank God，这个世界上还有Sherlock，告诉他这个地方。  
那天的抓捕行动确实很危险，罪犯是个恶贯满盈的跨国军火商，连MI5都被惊动，派了人和苏格兰场一起进行抓捕，当然Greg更倾向是Mycroft想找个人盯着自己。任务执行前Mycroft强调了无数次有很多优秀的特工在周围准备帮助你们，所以出了任何问题一定要让特工们上而不要逞英雄，Greg当他还是惯常的啰嗦，并没有把这话当回事。计划本来进行的很顺利，如果不是最后那个奸诈的军火商发现了些端倪。那个男人看自己逃不掉，一把掏出怀里的枪冲着站在最前面的Greg就是一枪，当然Greg多年的刑警也不是白当的，他飞快的一躲闪，同时楼上早已就位的狙击手一颗子弹正中男人眉心。距离过近，就算Greg反应很快也还是不可避免的被子弹擦伤了手臂。他觉得没什么，不过在场的人都看的清清楚楚，如果再慢那么一秒钟，那颗子弹就会直直地射入心脏。  
这些人里当然包括透过监视器观察现场一切的大英政府，于是，因为DI Lestrade第不知道多少次不顾自己的性命冲在最前面还差点死在他面前以及完全把他的警告当耳旁风，大英政府生气了。  
在Mycroft没有回家的第二天，Greg终于后知后觉的想到了他生气的原因。他当然明白Mycroft的担忧和害怕，所以这次来第欧根尼俱乐部，他做好了迎接Mycroft一切怒火的准备。  
大不了被赶出来呗。Greg乐观地想着。  
Greg蹲的腿都有些麻了的时候，Mycroft终于合上书放在一边，用深邃的眼睛与他对视，不过脸色看起来依然不善，薄唇也被紧紧抿成一条线。  
Mycroft覆上他的手拉他起来，Greg顺从地站起来坐在他旁边，拉着他的手不肯放开，像是撒娇一样的用指尖在Mycroft掌心里画着圆，目光像是有实体一样黏在Mycroft没什么表情的脸上。  
加油Greg，你可以的。  
Greg凑近Mycroft，闭着眼把唇瓣贴上了Mycroft的嘴，伸出舌尖讨好般的舔了舔Mycroft的唇。  
Mycroft依然无动于衷。  
这下Greg真的不知道该怎么办了。  
“这是我的休息室，可以说话。”Mycroft出了声，不过音量很好的控制在只有他们两个人能听到的程度。  
“对不起我错了。”Greg垂下眼，轻轻地说，“我好想你。”  
“你觉得在你差点死在我面前之后只需要告诉我你很想我然后我就会原谅你了是吗？”  
“想法很好Inspector，不过你想的未必太简单了些。”Mycroft轻巧地把自己的手抽出来，语气淡薄而疏离，显然还压抑着自己的怒意。  
“Myc……”  
“不乖的孩子就要接受惩罚。”Mycroft打断了他，捏着他的下巴不紧不慢地问道:“你愿意吗，DI Lestrade？”  
Greg清晰地看到Mycroft的眸子里还带着火，于是他吞了口口水，缓缓地点了头。  
做什么都没关系，只要Mycroft不再生气。  
一年不许喝酒？一个月不准碰烟？没关系，这些都没关系。  
“那我想要你，含住它，然后，舔。”Mycroft嘴边勾起了一个有点邪气的笑，手指指向了两腿之间。  
“Myc这里人很多……”Greg的羞耻心让他没办法在这种墙外就是许多人的地方做这种事。  
Mycroft只是看着他，不说话。  
Greg磨磨蹭蹭地从沙发上站起来，面对着Mycroft低下头，左腿膝盖慢慢弯曲直到触及地面，而后右腿也同样弯下，合体的西裤因为跪姿而绷紧，勾勒出结实的腿部肌肉。  
一个穿着正装一丝不苟的男人跪在地上的景象极具视觉冲击。  
想要撕破他正经的皮囊，让他流出眼泪，让他身上沾满各种液体。  
Greg朝着Mycroft的皮带扣伸出了手，却被Mycroft按住，然后他用另一只手“咔哒”解开了皮带扣和裤子的纽扣，而按着Greg的那只手，顺着Greg的手臂摸上去，最后用食指尖点在Greg的下唇上。  
暗示已经够明显。Greg往前蹭了蹭，用牙咬住裤子的拉链努力的向下拉，拉链太小总是从牙齿间脱出，于是他只能拉一小段再重新咬上拉链，唾液把那一小块布料弄得湿淋淋，总算是拉开了拉链，随即唇齿又叼住了深色的内裤边缘，用力向下一拉，释放出那个已经半勃的庞然大物。  
性器就抵在他的鼻尖，略高的温度让Greg不禁红了脸。而后他张开嘴，含住了柱头，舌尖几乎是立刻贴上了前端敏感的小孔。Mycroft发出一声舒适的喟叹，这声音鼓励了Greg，于是他更加卖力的把性器向口腔更深的地方吞。高热湿润的口腔包裹性器的感觉实在是很美妙，Greg的舌头虽然不算灵巧，但也还能评个及格。舌头舔过柱头滑向柱身，Greg不太明白怎样才能让他舒服，于是只能凭借自己的感觉舔过每一根凸起的青筋和血管，那东西太大，无论他怎样努力都不能含到底，即使柱头已经抵在他的喉口。  
Greg时不时抬眼看一下Mycroft的反应，那双美丽的神色眸子带着一点水光，神情可怜而小心翼翼，真是足以唤起任何一个男人的施虐欲。  
Mycroft修长的手指插进了Greg的发间，随着Greg吞吐的节奏微微施力向下按着，让性器进的更深，一下下顶在紧致的喉口处。  
身下跪着的人衣冠楚楚，头发和衣服都一丝不乱，浅色的唇努力的吞咽舔弄讨好他的大东西，却因为喉咙不断被柱头冲撞引起的些许不适而眼眶发红，喉咙不自觉的发出一点低低的呜咽声，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角滑下，弄的Mycroft的下身和Greg的下巴都是一片水光。  
而Mycroft就只是慵懒的坐在沙发上享受着他的服侍，除了呼吸微微急促看起来没有任何的不妥，而Greg却羞耻的发现自己的下体在这单纯示弱卑微的角色中起了反应。Mycroft不屑的神情和充满充满掌控欲的样子简直性感的不像样。Greg想着。我绝对没有告诉过他我有多爱他这幅高高在上的样子。  
合身的裤子当然掩盖不了身体的任何反应，Mycroft很明显也发现了这一点，于是他对他说道:  
“不能我一个人享受，你说呢DI Lestrade。来，自己解开你的裤子，自慰给我看。”  
Mycroft一定是个恶魔，吃人不吐骨头的那种。  
Greg认命地解开裤子，把自己的那根东西握在手里，上下套弄了起来，嘴里也不敢怠慢，唇舌舔吻着无法含进去的那一截柱身和柔软的囊袋。  
Greg对自己下手很重，每一下动作都用了大力气，挺立着的性器可怜的在空气中吐着清液。下体传来的快感让他想要呻吟出声，可声音又会在被塞的满满当当的口腔里被阻塞，最终只能听到微弱的呜呜声。  
Mycroft拍拍他的头，让他吐出了口中的性器，沾着口水的柱体看起来格外淫靡。Greg微微抬起头想要一个吻，Mycroft也并不吝啬的低下头噙住了他的唇，舌头所向披靡的入侵到口腔里，勾着刚刚才努力过很久的属于Greg的舌头纠缠，舌尖没有放过口腔里的每个角落，每一颗牙齿都被细细的舔过，Greg的口腔里还是Mycroft喜欢的薄荷烟草味道。Greg享受着许久没有享受过的深吻，却感受到一只手与他的手一起握住了他的性器动作了起来。那只手不似他有一层薄茧，而是光滑而温热，有技巧的揉捏着他的囊袋，指尖绕着龟头划了几圈，指腹在顶端的小口出摩擦，本就敏感的地方被快感折磨的不像样，Greg几乎是立刻就软了身子，缠着Mycroft的唇舌搅弄，不让他退出，呼吸越来越急促，手上的动作越来越快。  
“唔——”  
Mycroft的指腹用力一蹭，Greg浑身颤抖着，温热的液体直直地射了满手。西装裤上也溅上了星星点点的白液。  
Mycroft放开了他的唇，高潮过后Greg短暂的失了神，看起来倒是十分无辜。  
Mycroft应该……不生气了吧？Greg觉得这么胡闹了一通问题应该已经解决了，他用纸巾擦拭着乱七八糟的下身，正准备拉上裤子时，被Mycroft制止了。  
“脱掉裤子，站在墙边。”Mycroft慢条斯理的擦着手上的液体，冲着门边的那面墙扬了扬下巴。  
不妙。  
“Myc……”  
“你当然可以不这么做，那你现在就可以整理一下离开了。”Mycroft的眸子都没有抬起。  
没什么，Mycroft不会做什么过分的事的。  
Greg自我安慰着，慢吞吞地脱了裤子，面向那面墙站定。墙外面就是那条长廊和阅读区，整个俱乐部依然安静的不像样。  
在十分安静的环境里人的听觉总是格外敏感，尤其是在你的面前只有一面雪白的墙的时候。Mycroft在从后面靠近他，背部贴上了一个温热的胸膛，然后一只手掌从衬衫的下摆伸了进去，贴在了他的窄腰上，从腰间移到块垒分明的腹肌，唇舌挟着火热的浅吻从耳根向下，停在搏动着的劲动脉上舔舐着，指尖逗弄着胸前的小小凸起。  
“别……Myc……”Greg清晰的感受到臀部上顶着一个灼热的物件，正在隔着内裤在他的臀缝蹭着。  
“你答应的哦。”Mycroft就贴在他的耳边，呼出的热气一下一下打在耳膜上。  
太可怕了……太可怕了……  
Greg的手无力的撑着墙，下唇被咬到充血泛着妖艳的红色，Mycroft修长的手指此时正在他的后穴里不紧不慢地扩张着，黏腻的水声在空旷安静的空间里格外刺耳。  
“你知道吗，这个房间有一个很好玩的东西。”Mycroft低声笑了一下，右手在墙面的一个地方按了一下，突然间，面前的墙变成了透明的！  
“唔！”Mycroft就在这时把性器插入了那温软的穴口，Greg的瞳孔惊恐的放大，一口咬住自己的小臂压抑住出口的呻吟。  
Mycroft似乎终于找到了这场性事的乐趣。  
Greg被困在Mycroft的胸膛和墙面之间无法移动，他的眼前不远处就是阅读区里读着书报的人们。Greg害怕到浑身都在发抖，后穴缩紧到不可思议。  
“Myc……No……No……”Greg拼命摇头，眼眶里瞬间凝出了一层泪花。  
“不用怕，这是单面的，外面看不到里面。”Mycroft适时的拯救了他，笑着说。  
Greg的泪终于忍不住的涌了出来，从Mycroft的角度看去他的长睫毛上沾着点点的晶莹，难得的脆弱感，激起了Mycroft更强的征服欲和作弄心。  
由于紧张而缩紧的甬道滋味比想象的好太多，每一次进出都能蹭过所有Greg的敏感处，Greg大口的喘息着，体内疯狂分泌着体液，帮助Mycroft进到更深的地方。  
“啊……”  
“嘘——这个房间隔音很差哦，你知道这里多安静的，声音太大我不确定他们会不会听到。”Mycroft恶魔一样的声音又在耳边响起，身下的进攻却没有丝毫减弱，敏感的腺体不断被柱头磨蹭撞击，快感像电流一样浑身乱窜，但是头脑却因为这种环境被迫保持着清醒，Greg一转头咬住了Mycroft的领带，抑制自己忍不住的呻吟，口中的一小片布料很快就被津液浸湿，性器高高昂起，偶尔能得到Mycroft奖励一般的抚弄，胸口的红点始终被手指细细的玩弄，身上的几处敏感都被Mycroft掌握在手里，逃不开也避不过。  
Greg想要呻吟想要尖叫，却忌惮着寂静的空间，嘴里只能发出溺水一般呜呜的细小声音。  
“你看，那个离你最近的是法务大臣，从他的角度刚好能看到你漂亮的阴茎。”  
“左边的那个是财政大臣，他眼神不太好，可能得凑近一点才能看到你这的脸。”  
“怎么样，当着这么多人被我肏是不是感觉很好？”  
Greg的羞耻心告诉他快点逃开，离开这里，理智又告诉他那些人不会看到里面正在发生的事，可是这种暴露在公众面前的极度羞耻感还是让他崩溃。  
而在Mycroft这里，感受到的就是他反应更加敏感的身体和更艳丽诱人的脸。  
这时外面来了一位新的访客，似乎是被墙上的画所吸引，于是站在画前认真的端详了起来，可是在房间内，Greg的脸几乎就贴着那位表情严肃的老人。  
“这是内政大臣，你应该见过他对吧，你看，他在看着你的眼睛呢。”  
“求你……”Greg的眼泪不停的滚落，说出的话也因为哽咽而断断续续模糊不清。  
Mycroft没再开口，只是无声的加快了下身的动作，每一下都准确的顶在腺体上，Greg的西装还好好的穿在身上，脸上的眼泪和流出津液混在一起沾湿了衬衫的胸前一块，后穴疯了一样的收缩迎合着Mycroft的撞击，腰肢不断摆动，用力的咬着Mycroft的领带无声的尖叫，浑身触电一般剧烈颤抖，白液一股股射出溅到了墙面和地板。  
Mycroft快速的抽出他的性器，让Greg转身用力的咬上他的唇在他口腔里掠夺，同时扯过Greg的手一同覆在在自己下体摩擦，高热的性器几乎能灼伤Greg的手，他只感觉到了手上被温热的液体沾湿，随后是Mycroft的脑袋靠在他肩膀上大口的喘着气，嘴唇轻柔的在耳根和侧颈亲吻。  
“这样能让你原谅我吗？”Greg完全没了力气，全靠Mycroft的手支撑着他，说话的气息仍然有些不稳。  
Mycroft看向他的眼神很复杂，起初的盛怒经过了一周的冷却变成了隐约的怒意，但这目光中更多的是无奈和疼惜。  
“我真怕我就那么失去你了。”Mycroft看着示弱的Greg，叹了口气，终究还不忍心让他露出那种委屈的神色，伸出手臂温柔地拥住了他，声音依然微微发颤，“对不起，我不该这样。”  
枪声和子弹擦过皮肉的声音他听过无数次，可从未有一次这声音几乎使得他心脏停滞。就差那么一点，那枚子弹就会穿过Greg的心脏。差一点，他开朗坚强英勇的Greg就会躺在地上变成一具冷冰冰的尸体。当时他站在小小的监视器前，后知后觉的发现自己的手竟然控制不住的发抖。每次想起那个场景，Mycroft都觉得自己的血液变得冰凉，每一寸流过血液的地方都冷的发颤。  
他承认他害怕了，他害怕失去面前这个鲜活的生命，害怕自己又变成了孤零零的一个人。  
“不会有下次了。”Greg用力的回拥了他。  
他的爱人在用尽全部力气保护他，那么如果我同样的爱他，就应当每天都还给他一个完整的带着温度的Greg。他当然是那个权倾朝野的大英政府，但是他更是我应该爱着的和珍惜的那个人。  
没关系，只要是你，怎样都没关系。  
我的爱人。  
——fin——


End file.
